Final Retribution
by Elegancefantasy
Summary: What if Riddick was too animal to be the convict with the heart of gold? What if Kyra was willing to push to see how in control of the beast he really was? What if she couldn't handle what she unleashed? If she runs from what she started, What happens when he finds her?
1. Chapter 1: Found

** This is pretty much something I've been thinking of writing for a while... so... Here goes!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick (God if only) nor any of the Riddick series.**

**Summary: What if Riddick was too animal to be the convict with the heart of gold? What if Kyra was willing to push to see how in control of the beast he really was? What if she couldn't handle what she unleashed? If she runs from what she started, What happens when he finds her?**

The goggled man smelled her. He'd know it anywhere. She smelled of sweet sweat and crisp night. Jack, he thought. Mate, property, mine, the beast roared and Riddick agreed. His. Theirs. He remembered everything about her. Her eye's, wild hair, smooth pale skin always caked in some kind of dirt and grime, making her look darker than she really was.

He watched her from the shadows as she moved through the dark city of some random little rock on the outskirts of the damned universe. If she were trying to hide from mercs, she picked the perfect place, but she wasn't hiding from mercs. She was hiding from him. He was not fucking happy with that. In fact when he got her back she was in for a thorough, painful punishment. If she thought he was bad enough to run from before, then soon shit was going to hit the fan.

Kyra felt more uneasy than usual today. Maybe it was the itching feeling on the back of her neck that said someone was breathing down it. Maybe it was the way she felt the need to constantly glance over her shoulder to catch who's eyes were boring into her back. Maybe it was the way she was sure a certain someone was going to slice through her third lumbar with his shiv. She had to be honest with herself. It was all fucking three. Those and the fact that she was waiting to look down a dark alley or building and see luminescent eyes glaring back at her.

Those eyes haunted her best dreams and stalked her worst nightmares. Kyra shook her head to clear it and passed the bar where Ephraim called out to her.

"Sera! Let me buy you a drink!" His voice was high and slurred, drunk. The men that surrounded him leered at her and she scowled.

"I'll take a drink from you when hell freezes over!" She walked by them without another word and "bitch" followed after her, muttered without the intention of her hearing. To save face and prevent a problem she pretended it hadn't touched her ear drums.

The bald man watched, angry, though his face was empty of all emotion. He held Kyra with little respect. She was his. Meant to obey him, please him. Not speak to other men, not look at other men, and, if the other men valued their sacks, they'd not speak, look, think about her. As she so openly disobeyed him, in hiding or not, this would not go unpunished. He followed her quietly, undetected, the humid air causing a slight sheen of presperation to coat his skin.

He could smell her sweat from here. His cock twitched a little, not hard yet, but close. He watched her quietly, taking in the things he remembered, her loping cat like walk and constant swish of her defined hips. He also took in the new things, the way her head darted around constantly, watching. Watching for him. As she should. He wanted so bad to take her now. To snatch her up and load her onto a ship, taking a long trip to another rock so he could draw out his severe retaliation on the ride. No cyro for her. She was going to stay completely lucid during it all. Every second of it would be seared permanently into her brain, he'd make sure of it.

The man followed as she made her way to a rundown house that had her scent wafting from it. There were signs of repair, as if she had been working on it, planning to stay.

"Shoulda known better, Kyra," he murmured, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He loped quickly behind the dingy house, forcing his way in easily through a window. She must of been comfortable enough on this planet to think he'd never find her. He was darkly amused at how wrong his kitten was.

Kyra sighed once she was in the safety of her house. She was so sure someone would grab her from the shadows. She locked her from door and began shedding her clothes immediately, not bothering to turn on the light as she moved toward the bathroom. The humid muggy air outside had her in need of a nice cold shower. She flipped the light on, unaware of the shadow that loomed in the bathroom door way behind her.

She leaned into the the shower turning on the water, when the lights went out. She gasped, rendered completely blind as her eyes had no time to adjust.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. Damn faulty wiring. She felt her way toward the door way, and moved faster as she became more comfortable walking in the dark. As she felt across the wall, her hand brushed against the switch and the light blinked on, hurting her eyes at the unexpected brightness.

Her heart dropped at the chest just inches from her face. Her stomach fluttered nervously and her throat closed. She stared at the black tank covering the chiseled pecks. As the shock wore off she realized she didn't want to look up at the face. She didn't want to see what waited there. She swallowed despite her mouth being dry.

A firm calloused hand gripped her chin roughly and tilted her head up none too gently. "So this is the shit hole you made me chase you to?" He was angry, of course he was angry, he was Riddick.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just an intro pretty much xD it's my first fan fic, so be nice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome! Please review. No second chapter until then because I want to know you think think! **


	2. Chapter 2: Violent Reunion

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay but I wanted this chapter to meet your expectations. It probably hasn't and for that I am sorry.**

**This chapter plays on Riddick's violent side and his reaction involving Kyra. It sheds little light on their pas, Iknew you guys were curious but hold your horses, chapters will be based on flashbacks later in the story. **

**Thank you for your really nice reviews, hope I didn't disappoint you...**

**I dont own Riddick *sob* **

Riddick loved how her eyes were wide and her mouth went slack. The smell of her fear hit his nose sharply. One thing Riddick loved more than the smell of sex on her skin was the smell of fear, that was result of him of course.

When she started to struggle, he could hardly contain him self from throwing her naked body on the bathroom floor and forcing himself into her. She was pushing against him, her chest pressing against the top of his abdomen and the heat seeped through his shirt.

Kyra,after her initial shock, pushed away from him to retreat farther back into the bathroom, but Riddick was too fast. His large hands shot out to hold her wrists in a vise like grip. He yanked her against him hard, causing her to smack into his body ungracefully. She doubled her efforts.

"Stop," his voice rumbled, like a warning growl that sounded from the chest of a tiger. Kyra unwisely paid it no heed. She yanked her arms and jerked her body. "Stop struggling!"

"Fuck you," she spat in the heat of the moment. In seconds, his right hand left her wrist and connected hard,open palmed, against the side of her face. She stumbled to the side, tripping over her feet. Kyra would have hit the ground had his left hand not held her up. Her wrist popped painfully at the strain of all of her body weight.

"Remember who you're fucking talking to," Riddick snarled. He pulled her roughly up by her wrist and his right hand clutched her jaw, sure to leave bruises later. Kyra whimpered and noticed the way his lips set, showing he enjoyed the sound. "You think you could hide from me? You think I wouldn't find you?!" his voice rose to a shout and kyra couldn't help but quiver in fear.

he swung her around him, slamming her into the wall and kyra cried out in surprise and pain.

"Ain't got no respect," he continued. " you will. When I'm finished, you'll lick the fucking mud of my boots and LIKE IT!" Riddick's fist slammed into the dry wall by her head, leaving a gaping hole.

Riddick stared at her. She looked exactly like she did when he'd been in the process of saving her ass from that rock, then again with the convict collector, and just like when he brought her back from the under verse, wide eyed and full of terror, only the terror was for him and he loved it.

She was quivering, her body betraying just how much she wanted to run. The beast wanted her to and Riddick contemplated letting kyra try, just so he could enjoy the chase.

his blood pounded at the thought of running after her, herding her to his ship...

kyra felt his grip slacken and she brought her bare knee up quickly, only to have it blocked by his hands. There was a small space between them, big enough for her frame to squeeze through. She lunged toward it, but Riddick wasn't having that and pushed her back easily.

"what the fuck do you want riddick?! To kill me?!" She demanded, holding back tears. She was scared shitless, he had that affect on people.

However, Kyra didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing just what his presence was doing to her. Here stood her once idol, past hero, now a cold animal, heartless, angry, all because she made him that way. Everything that once had her gravitating toward him now had her shrinking against the wall, cowering.

Her cheek was numb with the imprint of his hand and the bruises on her wrists were already blooming on her skin. Her back ached and her breath came quick and shallow.

Riddick leaned close to kyra, his hot breath blowing against her face. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. She didn't want to look into the bottomless black of his goggles. Riddick didn't mind

"Isn't this what you wanted," he asked in her ear, despite herself, she shivered. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her more effectively. "You wanted my animal side. Well,here it is." His voice was low, seductive. Kyra squeezed her eyes tighter and Riddick grew annoyed. "Look at me."

Kyra shook her head, her face pale. Riddick growled deep in his chest and his hands flew to her face, pulling her head straight forward.

"Don't make me tell you again," he warned. Kyra took a deep breath and then slowly cracked her eyes. Her heart jumped at just how close he was. Riddick's face was empty, his eyes hidden. He stared at her for a few moments before pulling back. "Get your clothes on."

...

Riddick's grip on the top of her arm was bruisingly tight. His fingers almost overlapped. Kyra stumbled after him, not wanting to keep to his pace. She tried to drag out the walk as long as possible, tried to gather anyone's attention in the night, but there was a reason she chose this planet. Everyone minded their own, paid no attention to what went on with others. It was an easy place to disappear from.

"Keep up," he snapped, pulling her after him to the ship. It was one of the necro's.

"still lap dancing for the dead," she baited, hoping to cause a scene, to slip away. Riddick, however, was no idiot. He just yanked her after him, dead silent. Kyra dragged her feet, pulled her arms, and snapped at him all through the walk and still he did nothing.

Riddick refrained from snapping this woman's neck. Just wait, he thought. Just wait til I get your ass on my ship.

"If you don't start keeping my pace, I'll break your legs," He said this simply, as if he were commenting on the weather and he knew it alarmed her more than if his voice were loud or dangerously low. The way he threatened her so easily would show her that he had no problem inflicting damage on his mate.

They drew close to the entrance of the ship and Riddick's hand only loosened ever so slightly. The ship was sleek and metallic silver, like every necro ship, but this one bore no face of the lord marshal. He a stop to that immediently. The bounty over his head was too much to have his face plastered all over vast amounts of ships through out the universe.

"You try to run and you won't like what I'll do to you, understand?" Kyra didn't answer and Riddick looked down at her. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" He warned. Kyra pursed her lip, but nodded. Riddick opened the door, still holding her arm, only loosely, but she knew how easily his hands could demonstrate the art of dealing death in seconds.

_Death by teacup. Damn... Why didn't I think of that?_

The memory hit her hard, causing her throat to tighten and her chest to ache in both fear and longing. He'd come to save her then, protect her. Now he came to inflict the damage.

You reap what you sow. The old saying scampered across her mind before the ramp to the ship popped open. Kyra stared into the gaping darkness, something she once welcomed eagerly. Once.

Riddick had moved behind her, both large hands holding the top of her arms. She felt his hot chest press into her shoulder blades breifly before being replaced by his breath against her neck. Kyra's pulse was sky rocketing.

Something soft skimmed up the side of her throat and she heard Riddick take deep breaths. He was smelling her, taking her in. Unbidden, her eyes fluttered shut. She'd never admit it, but it felt good, farmiliar... but it was gone too quickly and he pushed her up the ramp. Kyra stumbled slightly but knew there was no way out this time.

You reap what you sow.

**First thing is first. I am so very sorry for the grammar mistakes and mispellings, etc. I was trying to run the grammar check and my device was like "Not today, buddy."**

**Also thank you for the reviews. Keep them up and I'll put another chapter up... if you want.**

**A lot of you guys are wondering "What did Kyra do to cuase Riddick to go domestically violent?" That is to come, most likely in the form of Flashback. **

**Warning: Next chapter will be detailed in both the good (what little there is) and bad. If this isnt your preference then be careful when going through the next couple of chapters. I'll put the warnings on top.**

**Some of you guys probably think "Oh great. Another story with no real story line pertaining to anything other than Jack and Riddick and their 'relationship.'" Not true. Riddick has mercs on his neck, he'll always have mercs on his neck... and the complications of being Lord Marshal especially since its not his style. So hang in there. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lethal Punishments

Warning:** explicit violent and sexual chapter.**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and faves! when i figure this out ill put a review section at the bottom of each chapter to address you guys personally.**

**I do not own Riddick.**

Riddick pushed Kyra ahead of him, twisting and turning her through the ship. She was sure he had removed his goggles to see through the blackness and she felt his eyes boring into the back of her head. She was terrified that by the end of this trip, she'd be leaving through the garbage disposal.

They moved through the ship for a couple more minutes and the air grew steadily colder, raising gooseflesh across her bared arms. Suddenly she was jerked to a stop by large hands on her shoulder. She felt Riddick's heat move around her body to stand in front of her. A creaking noise sounded and she assumed he was opening a door.

Riddick turned back around to face Kyra and took advantage of her blindness to really look at her. When she had ran from him he had been restless and angry. He was still fucking pissed but the restlessness had left the moment he caught sight of Kyra's wild mane in the crowd earlier that day.

Her face was sharper, older, more beautiful than pretty now. His beast purred, content at the sight of its mate back where she belonged, where she was going to stay. Riddick circled her once, looking her over be fore grabbing the top of her arms from behind and forcing her into the room he just opened.

The room was bare except for a large metal bench with chains jutting from the wall facing the open door and a sink and toilet in the corner to the left of the threshold. He walked her toward the bench and spun her around quickly.

Kyra was taken by surprise at her sudden twist. disoriented and off balance, her hands shot out in front of her automatically to prevent herself from planting on her ass. The only thing close to her was Riddick and she ended up fisting his tank at the chest to right her self.

Riddick was slightly taken aback , but reacted quickly. He peeled her hands from his shirt, holding them a beat longer than he normally would have, and he sat her roughly on the bench. He grabbed the chains and clasped them around her ankles. There was enough to allow her to move around the room but that was it.

Riddick found the sight of her bound, unable to leave him, unable to run from him, arousing.A little mouse cornered by a hawk...

Later, he reminded himself. He stood abruptly, knowing if he didnt leave soon, things would go downhill from there. He had moved to turn around when a soft touch and sound of jingling chains stopped him. He looked down to see her small hand resting just above his right hip.

"Riddick..." Her voice was trembling, quiet, and full of guilt.

"Riddick. I'm sorry...so sorry." She was looking somewhere around his chin either to afraid or ashamed to look into his eyes.

Riddick stared at her impassively. Her words meant nothing. How many times had scum begged those words before his shiv ended their worthless lives? People said anythning under pressure and fear. It was actions that proved words. Riddick chuckled, his voice reflecting the absence of light that was around them.

" You're not sorry yet, but you will be." He turned and walked toward the door. "Dont go nowhere." he added over his shoulder before shutting the door, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Kyra shivered, both from the freezing air and the menacing tone of his voice. She lifted her legs to her chest and pressed her back against the wall. Knots curled in her stomach as the guilt settled firmly in her abdomen. She had said her apology out of fear, but that didnt mean she hadnt meant it. She had, she had never been so sincere about something in her entire life.

Kyra jumped, causing her chains to rattle and echo through the dark room, when the ship roared to life. she felt the swoop in her stomach that told her the ship was taking off. She felt like she was going to puke. Once he got the ship on autopilot hed be back, as cold and lethal as ever. Her teeth began to chatter both in fear and the chill that was seeping into her bones. why was it so cold down here?

She felt the ship level out and her heart began beating hard as she waited for Riddick's steps outside the door, but they never came. Kyra felt herself drifting slowly. She wasnt sure how she ended up curled in the feetle position, maybe it was her body's subconcious attempt to keep warm, unneeded a short time later when heat radiated against her back.

Hot breath blew against the back of her neck and Kyra shivered with the sudden assualt of warmth. Unthinkingly, she curled her back against Riddick's chest, her sleep deprived mind too exhausteed to remember that Riddick wasnt there to keep her safe in the dark. His warm hands trailed over her hip, up her waist. She shuddered when Riddick's hand grazed over her breast

Riddick's hand continued its path upward until it cupped her throat firmly, limiting her air supply and complete conciousness flooded back immediatly. Her heart sped and Kyra struggled to squirm away from him, the sound of her rattling chains eerily reminding her of the chains that plauged her in the underverse. Kyra knew Riddick had done this on purpose to make her relive her time in death.

It all made perfect sense now. The darkness, the rattling chains, the next to freezing temperature, were all attempts to plunge her into the hoplessness that gripped the depths of her soul before he came to her rescue. What hurt wasnt that he was doing this, it was that he was succesfully doing this.

"No," she choked out, tears and Riddick's hand closing her throat. Riddick's growl rumbled like thunder through her back and he flipped her forcefully onto her back. He planted his hard heated body on top of her, his weight nearly suffocating Kyra.

"I dont think you got any room to tell me no, woman." his voice vibrated through her body. Kyra opened her mouth to protest that he was too heavy when what he meant hit her like a slap in the face. He hadnt known she was denying the memories that flooded didnt know why she was so shocked, so horrified. Riddick was an animal and he thought on animal terms. What was his once, would be his always, whether they liked it or not. She had no idea this was what he had in store, however, but the stiffness pressed into her naval was an icy hint.

Kyra pressed her palms against his chest and pushed. she didnt want to, moreover, she was terrified to. After the incident, Riddick lost his tenderness for her and replaced it with cruelty he was so imfamously known for.

"No, Riddick," she begged attempting to press her legs together beteath him, but he wedged his knees between them, the metallic jingle of her chains drowning her whimper.

Faster than Kyra could comprehend, her wrists were pinned in one of his wide rough handsand the other wasgripping the front of her Camisole. she felt the his breath blow against her fabric covered chest berore the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. Had he ripped her shirt... with his teeth?! She was surprised at how positively her body reacted. Goose bumps that had nothing to do with the freezing air coated her skin.

"Please," she said again, begging him not to, but Riddick saw the the way her skin erupted and knew physically, Kyra was all in, mentally was another matter, but frankly he didnt give a flying fuck. He was no rapist, but you couldnt rape what was yours. Kyra was his mate, the point of her life was in this moment. She bucked her hips upward, in an attempt to dislodge him, but Riddick barely noticed.

His free hand slipped between them , working on the button on her pants. Kyra shook her head furiously, her face desperate. Riddick felt a cold satisfaction seeping through him as he understood she knew exactly what was happening , what was going to happen and what she could do nothing to stop.

"Please what?" he asked, voice husky with desire and undeniably frightening... sexy. His fingers worked her zipper easily as she repeated over and over "Please no, please no.." her wrists aquirmed in hnis grasp but it was no use. There was no way out of held back tears as he worked her pants down, xuprisingly smooth despite it being done with one hand. She wouldnt cry. Maybe she deserved this, but it was twisted to put her through it anyway. The humiliation, how degraded it made her feel, how low to be someone's sex slave and like it. Love it even.

Riddick nudged her legs wider with his knees after he had worked the pants down onto the chains. She laid before him, face pinnched in self disgust,body bared except for a ripped sphaghetti strap hanging on her shoulders. She had had no time to put on underclothes in her haste to be covered from him.

Riddick pulled upward to look down at her, to fuel his flaming hot desire. Kyra had turned her head away and was the last straw for him. Was this not what she wanted?! To know all of him?! and yet she couldnt look at what she forced him to release. With his jaw tight and his eyes burning with anger and hunger, he undid his pants, not bothering to remove them.

Riddick felt another bout of satisfaction when he positioned himself at her lips and felt the humid heat radiating off of her, the wetness. Without giving her time to adjust he thrusted forward, sheathing his full length in one take. He closed his eyes briefly before obeying the beast inside of him that was roaring for more, faster harder. He barely noticed Kyra's strangled cry of agony.

The pain was out of the universe, he was stabbing her, splitting her in half, crushing her, but despite it all, he was familiar, his smell, and the quiet grunts that emitted from his chest. The tears that brimmed in her eyes were from the physical pain, but damn it, she wouldnt cry. Kyras hands, no longer held down, balled into fists above her head.

Suddenly, just as the pain was slackening, riddick pulled out of her, but before she dared to hope, he flipped her over forcefully. Riddick pressed her head down against the metal bench, warm with her body heat and lurched into her again. The new angle tightened her... and doubled the agony. She cried out again before biting hard on her cheek, trying to hold back her sob.

She could tell he would be climaxing soon. His pounding became like a frenzy and the roughness was bordering deadly when her head was being jerked back by the gave a high shriek as he teeth sunk into the side of her neck and he snarled into the bite as ahe felt his sperm shoot into her and dribble down her inner thighs.. or maybe that was the blood. after a few more pushes he stilled. He teeth were still embedded into her neck but his hand was caressing her hair, where before it was pulled out of the scalp.

Riddick pulled out and closed his pants , wiping his lips on the back of his arm. He turned Kyra back onto her back, not gently, but no longer rough. He slipped her pants up and pulled his shirt over his head, putting it on her. He bent and tossed the thin blanket he brought on his second way in over her. Before he left, he kissed her, or mauled her mouth. this kiss was animalistic, still angry, still heated, still horny and Kyra was afraid he would start again but he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

It was only when she was sure he couldnt hear, did she let the crippled sobs leak from her broken body, too bruised and sore to move.

**Not a bad person.. wanted to clear that up. This was a little difficult to write, its why it took a little while...**

**Dont hate me guys, but you all saw this coming. Its necessary to show their transformations.**

**Again sorry for mistakes, Im on mobile and it refuses to grammar check.**

**No next chapter until i get reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Doctor

Hey guys! I know, I've delayed again, but the last chapter took a toll and me and I took a little break to assure myself that I'm a good person.

Also, you all know the technical difficulties i seem to suffer from. so No bold, italic, or spell check. Blame my device.

Billie: i enjoy your story as well. keep it up!

Time Reviewer: Thanks For No Hate ... Yet. I appreciate hearing your opinion.

Guest: The type of Review I'm looking for is how I'm doing so far. Haha. But thank you.

Rated R: I agree that Riddick is hot, but those kinds of scenes make me uncomfortable because of the force behind it... the forceful "You can't say No." Force.

Dramababe: It was really hard. I had to stop repeatedly so I wouldn't change the story or skip over it. Thank you :)

Miss Sparrow: Yes, I wasn't happy with him either.

Joani: Thank you, :)

Resisting Moonlight: That's exactly my point and a little more :)

Those that I missed: I think you guys are so very awesome...

Thank you to all that reviewed! You're what keeps me going!

This is going to be the first flashback. It'll start from the beginning and then work up onto the edge of your seat.

Being with Kyra had awakened memories Riddick did not know were so fresh in his mind... like her death. It had stemmed him to be more cruel and furious than he had ever been before, taking down one of the most feared being out there, The Lord Marshal before him. Something he found he could get on board with about the necros was their motto. You keep what you kill. So he kept an army.

It wasn't his style, but he had needed them to tell him the way to the underverse. The way to Kyra. It had been so sentimental, it made his stomach churn just thinking about the care he put into this woman and she threw it in his face.

They all, one by one, sank to their knees and then he thought about what the Marshal had a thing for repeating.

"You keep what you kill..." Riddick murmured, recalling, his voice so low and deep, he was the only one to hear it. He looked through his fingers down to the woman that laid in elegant clothes at his feet, the veins below her pale skin visible.

He stood, angry, as per usual.

"Get up!" His voice was so deep and threatening, the room seemed to thunder with it, either that or it was the sound of thousands of bodies scrambling to their feet immediately. Riddick was too pissed to ponder this.

Damn it, Kyra, he cursed her. Why couldn't you just listen?!

If she'd have stayed where he put her in the first place she'd be... right where they were now. The necros would have came and he would have found her, maybe stole her away from this place. He doubted he could leave without killing the bastard that took her in the first place. So maybe nothing would have been different.

"Lord Marshal, sir," began the man with the black hair.. Vaako? The man faltered when Riddick's luminescent eyes cut to the necro. He clenched his jaw and continued. "You can get her bac-," He had been gesturing to Kyra at Riddick's feet, but is words were cut off as Riddick hurtled himself at the second in command, closing his hand around the lifeless throat and lifting him from the ground, the muscles on his arms and chest bulging.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, corpse?" Riddick growled. "You ain't in any position to feed me bullshit." Vaako made no sound that indicated Riddick was choking the hell out of him, but his eyebrow twitched slightly, a sign that showed he was in an uncomfortable postion.

"Under... Verse," Vaako managed. Riddick dropped him and watched as Vaako collapsed to the ground and then rose to right himself.

"Explain yourself. And make it quick, I ain't got all day to listen to you run your damn mouth," Not entirely true. Vaako threw a glance up into the balcony where Dame Vaako practically hung off the side. She gave him an imperceptable shake of her head that Vaako paid no attention to.

"Our entire beliefs are based on the pilgrimage to the UnderVerse," Vaako began, before pausing to see if Riddick would let him continue. The convict just stared at him, and so he continued. "The UnderVerse is where the dead linger... a purgatory if you will. When we complete our pilgrimage to the UnderVerse, we connect completely to our souls, able to manipulate them and defy the laws of all reality, as you witnessed with the late Lord Marshal."

"I don't see how that helps with the girl," Riddick said, his eyes calculating as they roamed Vaako's face.

"Before the entire Necromonger civilation can complete the Journey to The UnderVerse, the current Lord Marshal must embark on the journey to prove his worth, to prove he has no weakness, For one who is weak is unfit to lead. If you agree to these terms and travel to the UnderVerse you can retrieve the girl from the viel-"

"From purgatory," Riddick finished, his voice deep and thoughtful. He looked down at Kyra, no, at the shell that was Kyra. It was a lot of trouble for a girl.. a girl who acted at just the right moment to save his life. How many women had thrown themselves into the head of danger to save the convict's life? First Fry and now Kyra.

But Riddick had saved Kyra countless times. One might say they were squared, but something in him stirred as he stared at her body. Responsibility? Obligation? Hunger to see her full of life and fire again?

Riddick's eyes snapped back to Vaako.

"Show me the way."

Riddick scowled at the memory, he didn't regret it. Hell no, he didn't. What he regretted was the way he acted when he had retrieved her. He'd made the fatal mistake of showing just how much the woman affected him. He gave her ammunition to make his down fall. What Kyra had forgotten was that Riddick didn't fall easily.

Kyra sat up on the bench gingerly. She didn't know how long it had been since he had been here. She scooted to the edge of the bench, whimpering quietly as pain shot between her legs and her neck throbbed. She stood and nearly collapsed back down again, almost throwing up. It felt like a lion had made a scratching post out of her vagina.

Kyra raised her arms in front of her and felt the blanket, which had clung to her clothes, fall to the floor. She shuffled forward. Surely there was a switch somewhere that would shed light on the current situation. Despite her pain, she chuckled at the pathetic double meaning behind her thought. The chains dragged across the floor, spreading an ominous feeling through her.

Her fingers brushed against the wall and she sighed when she came across the switch. Her mind flashed back to the bathroom and she held her breath as she flicked it on. No chistled chest, No angry hands, and no cruel punishments waiting for her... at the moment. She turned around and looked at the bench. Her stomach flipped over. Blood and semen was smeared over the steel.

Kyra looked down at her pants. The army green was now stained a crusty brown on the inside of her thighs. She began to quiver. It couldn't be as bad as it looked or she'd be dead. Her arms and hands were itchy with dried blood. He had mualed her. She was afraid to gouge the damage, but she had to.

She waddled over to the sink and washed her arms and hands. She glanced at her face in the mirror and scowled. She looked exactly like she felt, weak and shitty. Her brown corkscrews were matted and frizzy, falling in her light hazelish eyes, that stared back at her in disgust.

Kyra was pale, more so than usual. She bent, making a strangled noise as she did so, and ripped the edge of her pants, tearing a piece of fabric. She soaked it under the hot water before yanking her pants down off of her legs. They remained wrapped around the chains.

Kyra bent around the middle and assesed the area. It was disgusting, blood matting her pubic hair and smearing across her skin. She had to pull Riddick's shirt up a little to stop it from falling down as she wiped at herself with the makeshift rag. Her teeth were clenched and her jaw was tight. It was agonozing.

A loud bang made her jump and she dropped the rag. It hit the floor with a sickening gloop. Kyra had let go of the tank and it fell over her, past mid thigh.

Riddick stood in the open doorway, a first aid kit and bag on the floor by his feet. He had dropped them sharply to get her attention because she had been too absorbed in her pain to hear him enter.

"Get on the bench," was all he said. Kyra crossed her arms, swallowing thickly, her throat sticking together painfully and her blood speeding through her veins. No way she wanted Riddick to play doctor. He'd rip her up all over again.

"I can do it," she dared to say, her knees knocking together. Riddick cocked his head slightly.

"Get. On... The bench." Kyra swallowed again, before turning to limp to the bench.

Riddick sighed and walked toward her. He heaved her up with one arm, ignoring her protesting whimper. He laid her down on the bench, and propped her legs up, exposing her vaginal area. She wasn't in a bad condition from what he could see. He had just been rough enough to rip her a little. Nothing fatal, nothing permanent. She'd be good as new.. in fact she was good at the moment if he wanted her to be.

Kyra had squeezed her eyes shut, while he settled between her legs to fix her.. hopefully. An abrupt burning sensation shot between her legs and she cried out and jolted up. Riddick stared at her through his goggles. He held alcohol in his hand and a cotton ball in the other. He kneeled on the ground at the edge of the bench an eyebrow raised.

"You done bein a pussy about this?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Right because you know this feeling," kyra clamped her hand over her mouth after the words slipped out. Riddick stared up at her unnervingly. He went back to swabbing her with the alcohol, saying nothing that showed she'd pissed him off but Kyra knew better.

She settled back down, ignoring the way her body begged her to run. Riddick noticed the tenseness of her legs and the way her entrance clenched tight, giving away how uncomfortable she was. Smugness flushed through him. He wasn't sure if she'd lick his boots yet but if he kept at this rate, she'd be begging to in a couple of days, if not earlier.

Which is all he had before they hit the necro civ. He hadn't known they were so close. Riddick didn't like not knowing things, didn't like being disobeyed. They were supposed to stay where'd he left him, which would take at least a week to travel to.

Riddick finished, stood, and pulled Kyra up with him. She needed a shower. He'd rather she didn't because it let him smell her better, but the girl looked like Riddick had put her through a meat grinder and she needed to be clean and whole when they returned. Clean and whole and obedient.

Not the greatest but I think it was necessary as well.

Its not as... hard core as the last chapter but its just a transition anyway.

Review or No new chapters!


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Shower and Cold Shoulders

**Why hello, visitors and Readers! I have to say I'm a little dissapointed in the amount of views verses the amount of reviews i am acquiring. But, i should be grateful you guys are even reading it :p **

**Thank you for the reviews guys! **

Kyra began to grow tired of riddick's constant tugging and jerking of her body in whichever way he wanted. But what could she do about it? She was still in pain,, still sore, still afraid, and yet she found herself falling into her normal habits that had taken years with Riddick to accumulate.

She found herself growing comfortable with his presence and Riddick, aside from his burning anger, felt as is she never left.

Kyra noticed things she had always found appealing about the convict. One would think after so much time with him, she'd forget them, grow tired of them, but they were there, and she picked the habits up easily. He stared straight ahead as he walked, an intense glare one could feel through the black goggles that acted as a double sided mirror. He could see a person through them, but try as one might, all they saw staring back at was their own shadowy complexion.

His hands, though one was gripping her upper arm so tight it began to lose feeling, balled into loose fists when he was agitated and his mouth was always a straight line with a small frown on the corner.

Riddick tugged her as he walked and she kept stride with him as much as she could. it felt like he was dragging her on purpose just to show how weak she was, just to prove that he had the upper hand, which was obviously deemed unnecessary.

Resentment welled in her stomach, deep and sickly, demanding her attention. It wasnt hatred. She didnt think she ever COULD hate him. He was her sadistic hero, her twisted idol, everything she had aspired to be. Her face began to flush in anger as she took in just how much she cared for this loathesome bastard.

_Fuck you, Riddick. _Her inner curse did nothing to ease her tension because she knew she wasnt ballsy enough to say it out loud without fear of him cutting her tongue out.

He jerked open yet another door and shoved her roughly inside. It was a bathroom, equipped with a shower in cased in glass, a metal toilet, and a metal sink. She turned to face Riddick slowly, her anger overidden by fear.. once again.

Kyra watched him as he watched her, both silent, gouging the other. Finally, Riddick spoke.

"Strip, you fucking smell." Kyra felt her eyes tighten and she lost all thoughts of self preservation in the heat of another wave of rage.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked rheatorically and suddenly Riddick was there, taking a handful of her matted curls and dragging her toward the shower as she struggled and dug her feet into the ground. The sound of water hitting the glass in streams echoed througnout the room and then her face was being pressed into the path of the icy water.

Kyra howled in both surprise and humiliation, causing water to spray into her open mouth. she choked and sputtered trying to shake free of him. He yanked her out of the glass and her back smacked against his hard body. He then hauled her to the sink, which he plugged quickly and ran steaming water. she knew what he was doing before it was half way filled and bucked against him trying to get away.

it was futile and he fisted her hair again, bending her over the sink and plunging her face into the water. She screamed as the water burned her tender skin, exposed to freezing tempuratures just seconds before. it felt like she stuck her face to a hot stove top.

Riddick pulled her face from the water and Kyra sputtered and coughed, attempting to regain her breath, but he wouldnt have it, plunging her face under again. He repeated this several times before he was satisfied Kyra would keep her damn mouth shut. He felt himslef pressing against his pants as well as her backside, which didnt go unnoticed.

"Fucking sadistic asshole," she shrieked, but regretted it instantly as he bent her over the sink again, only this time he held her under until black spots grew across her vision and when she closed her eyes, color exploded behind her lids. Just before she was a hair from passing out, he pulled her upright, where she slumped backwards against him, exhausted. He cupped her throat gently and kissed the grooved behind her ear. his hand tighted briefly and then he stepped back from her, watching as she slumped to the ground, too spent to move.

Kyra looked up at him, her fire doused a reasonable amount and he stared back expectantly. She stood, unsteadily and peeled his soaked tank over her head with shaking fingers, exposing her chest and torso, which was shadowed with his black fingertips.

Riddick looked over his work appreciativley, before bringing his eyes back to her face, waiting. Biting her lip to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her face, she bent with great difficulty to remove her pants and then he was there, lifting her and carrying her to the shower.

Kyra said nothing. she didnt struggle, didnt fight. She acted as if this was something that happened on a daily basis. as far as Kyra was concerned, she was floating to the shower. Fuck him. Fuck him.

He set her under the now warm water and began to wash her, none too gently. he scrubbed the dirt, sweat and blood from her skin and hair, and still she said nothing, did nothing. Maybe it was childish, but she had to win _something._ She had to have some small victory.

He was trying to squash her, break her, quell her, and she was having the cold realization that it was working, he was ripping her apart, dissolving her into nothing so she would never fight back.

But she was going to fight. She was going to fight hard.


End file.
